New Arrival
by Glambertxxx
Summary: daddy!kradam, Ryleigh gets a sibling! Kris and Adam are overjoyed to have another child!


Kris and Adam had sat her down and explained to Ryleigh months before that she would be becoming a big sister in a few months time. The first words out of Ryleigh's smiling mouth were "Is it a brother or a sister?" Kris and Adam were so happy that she had taken it well and was excited for the arrival of her new baby sibling. Being only five years old, neither father could predict how Ryleigh would take it. But from her reaction they could tell that she was very happy to hear the news.

Ryleigh followed Adam and Kris around for months asking questions about the new baby from morning until night. She was very enthusiastic with anything and everything to do with the new baby. She helped her daddies decorate the nursery and go to the baby stores to pick out clothes for the new infant. She was very involved in helping Kris and Adam get ready for the arrival of the baby.

Last year Adam and Kris had discussed having a new child added to their family. They had always known that they wanted more than one child and now that Ryleigh was five they decided that the time was now. They had decided that they would go with surrogacy this time. Not that they didn't want to adopt again. They had been blessed with their precious daughter, Ryleigh, through the miracle of adoption. But this time they wanted to do it a different way. The way they decided who would be the surrogate father this first time was through a good old fashioned coin toss. Adam chose heads, Kris chose tails. Heads won.

Kris smiled before leaned in to kiss his husband gently on the lips, "The baby is going to be beautiful. Just like you."

Now that they were an estimated week away from their new baby's arrival, both Kris and Adam had canceled all studio time or any appearances that would prompt them to not be readily avaliable when the surrogate mother called to announce going into labor.

The call came at 3am. Kris snapped up quickly on reflex. He had been waiting for this moment for months. He picked up the phone hoping to hear what he had been waiting to hear. He was met with a woman's voice telling him that he and Adam should get to the hospital quickly because her water had just broke and the baby would be coming soon.

Kris shook Adam awake with the news.

"Baby, wake up!"

"Mmm?"

"The baby is coming! Get up!"

Adam snapped awake and turned to Kris. "Really?" A light was in his eyes.

Kris smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

They shared a kiss before getting up and beginning to dress in haste. They grabbed tiny sleeping Ryleigh and were out the door. She didn't wake up until they got to the parking lot of the hospital.

"Where are we, Papa?" she whined drowsily from her booster seat in the back.

"We're at the hospital, sweetheart," Adam explained lifting her half sleeping body from the seat and into his arms.

"Why?" she mumbled almost incoherently into her Papa's shoulder as they walked toward the entrance to the hospital.

"The baby is coming!"

Ryleigh snapped her head up in excitement and looked at Adam with wide eyes. "Really?" she squeaked.

"Yes, baby girl." Adam smiled.

Once all three of them got up to the baby delivery floor they were met with the smiling face of their surrogacy agent, Dawn.

"She was born five minutes ago," Dawn said.

"Really?" Kris said almost in a whisper.

"Can we see her?" Adam said, his eyes already starting to well up with tears.

"I wanna see her!" Ryleigh piped up.

"You'll see her soon, sweetie," Dawn smiled at Ryleigh before turning to Kris and Adam. "Once they clean her all up I'll bring her out to you guys."

"Thank you," Kris said.

Adam could do nothing but nod appreciatively.

They sat down in the waiting room chairs. Ryleigh clung to Adam while Kris rest his head on his husband's shoulder and rubbed their daughter's back.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn walked into the room holding a small pink bundle in her arms. Kris and Adam's eyes shot up to look at the pink buddle of blankets.

"Here she is," Dawn said stepping forward.

Kris stood up and allowed Dawn to delicately hand the newborn baby girl to him.

"Oh my god," Kris smiled through his accumulating tears. He walked back to sit next to his husband and first born daughter. "She's beautiful,baby"

Adam's first tear streamed down his cheek the first time he laid his eyes on his brand new daughter snuggled into the layers of pink blanket. Her little eyes closed. Her small porcelain face looked like that of an angel, new to the world and to their family. "Wow."

"She's so cute!" Ryleigh giggled."Look how tiny she is!"

"She was just born, baby girl," Kris smiled up at Ryleigh.

"Was I that tiny when I was born?"

"You were," Adam squeezed their five year old tighter to himself. Ryleigh giggled.

Kris very lightly caressed his newborn daughters smooth cheek with his thumb. "She's perfect."

"Yeah," Adam said, another tear falling from his eye. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Kris said. "Ryleigh, come over her with Daddy."

Ryleigh got off Adam's lap before Kris passed the new baby into his husband's arms and allowed Ryleigh to snuggle onto his lap and hold him tight. Adam took his tiny newborn daughter from Kris and held her for the first time. His eyes filled with more tears as he looked down at her. His little girl. It's crazy how some people don't believe in love at first sight because if you ask any parent they will tell you that love at first sight does indeed exist. The newborn girl in Adam's arm was already so loved by everyone in the room.

"She's gorgeous," Adam wiped his eyes with his finger.

"She really is," Kris said lifting his hand to rub his husband's shoulder soothingly. Adam turned his head to look at his husband. They smiled meakly at each other before sharing a small kiss and resting their foreheads together for a few seconds.

"I love her!" Ryleigh giggled looking at her brand new baby sister. "I'm gunna be the bestest big sister in the world!"

Kris and Adam chuckled.

"I sure you will be, baby girl," Kris said kissing Ryleigh on the cheek.

"What's her name again, Papa?"

"Avery," Adam said smiling up at Ryleigh.

"Remember you helped me hang the wooden letters spelling out her name over the crib?" Kris said.

"Oh yeah!" she giggled.

For the next hour, Kris and Adam took turns holding their new daughter. They were so mesmerized with how beautiful she was. Ryleigh was enjoying petting her new baby sister's little blonde hairs.

"They're so soft!" Ryleigh would squeak.

"All newborn babies hairs are soft," Kris explained smiling down at his bright and inquisitive daughter.

Avery was just born but already she could tell that she was blessed in being born into such a wonderful family. She had two amazing fathers who loved each other and an incredible and naturally kindhearted big sister to watch over her as she grew up.

She was Avery Allen-Lambert, and there is nothing else she would rather be.


End file.
